A new Life
by luverGurl33
Summary: Kagome seems happy with all her friends but when she gets home its another story her family treats her different as if they don't care no more, when she is at home she feels depressed.one day she runs off with sesshomaru and her whole life change. is it for the better or the worst? read to find out and dont forget to review rated M for later on in the story
1. Chapter 1

people didn't understand me i was an outcast to my family i had nobody to love or anybody to love me i was lost and how i was feeling i just didn't care anymore.

It seem as my days have grown longer and my nights even colder. I was stuck in a world where i didn't belong .to say i am sad wouldn't explain how i was feeling no not at all. I believe i was depressed death is something i will always think of and it scared me. So to get away from all my pain and hurt i will fall asleep to dream of a better life that didn't have that much pain but i knew that i would have to wake up to the same pain and depression, so at times i knew it was pointless to dream when it would never come true.

I was peacefully sleeping until my alarm clock had woke me up.

''damn thing shut up" i said as i threw me pillow at it, but it still was going off giving me a BIG headache.

"time to wake up you got school" i heard my mom say but i tryed to ignore her

"wake up kagome you have school and im not going to say it again"her voice was making my headache worse

so for her to stop talking i got up out of bed to get ready for school.

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.. .,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,... ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,

My name is kagome and i go to shikon high school, Im a junior there along with my three best

friends sango,inuyasha, and kikyo. We been best friends ever since we was 3 all our parents was real close

as teenagers so we we're raised around each and kikyo are dating and sango have a boyfriend

i havent met yet but soon i have an older brother who name is sesshomaru and they both share the same

mother and father. kikyo is an only child as for me and sango we both have little brothers...

"kagome have you seen kikyo" asked inuyasha as he and sango walked up.

"no maybe her alarm didnt go off again" i said

"yeah that or little miss perfect forgot to set it in the first"said sango

"fyi it was neither one of those i was having a problem in the parking lot

with 'im the king of the world' thank you very much" said kikyo as she walked up to us.

"i swear ill kill him if he caused any harm to you" said inuyasha

"will we should get to class we dont want to be late on the first day back to school"i said as i started

to walk towards our home room. you know its kinda funny how we almost always end up in the same

home room and have most of our classes together.

"so kagome are you planing on getting a boyfriend this year" kikyo asked

"yeah kagome i never seen you with a boyfriend ever" said sango

"and thats saying something since we knew you ever since you we're young" inuyasha said

"if i wanted a boyfriend i could have been got one i just havent found the right guy" i said

"right"said inuyasha

"what you mean ritgh im not lieing i really could if..."i couldnt even finish my sentence because the

most popular guy in the school had just walked into my home room. His name was sesshomaru taisho inuyasha big brother

he was captain of the football team and every female at this school want him and every male wanted to be him.

He came in with his best friend miroku the second most popular boy in school

and he was the biggest flirt ever and for some odd reason he was walking over here not sesshomaru but miroku.

"every body i would like you to meet my boyfriend miroku"sais sango

" so this is the guy who you been hiding in the closet"kikyo said

"you talk to my stupid brother best friend" asked inuyasha

"yes she do and are you sure it isnt you that is the stupid one " the guy named miroku said. i wasnt tryin to stick around to listen to

this pointless conversation, so i went to take me seat at the back of the class since the teacher will be here in a few minutes.I noticed that

i had sat on the side of sessromaru.

"hi" i said. he looked up and for a second it looked like he was going to say something rude

"hey"he said

"im kagome"

"i know you have been to my house countless time seeing as you are my brother best friend"said sesshomaru. i blushed

cause i had always thougth he never noticed me i guess i was wrong.

"right" i said and that was the last thing i said to him for it seemed as he didnt like me.

to say the first day back to school was fun would be a lie because i was bored out of my mind the

whole day...

It was my last class of the day and it was math but with in five minutes the bell would be ringing so i was kinda happy.

I wasnt happy because i could go home no cause the just the though of going home make me feel depressed and i didnt feel like

thinking of that at the what i wanted to think about is going to inuyasha house for our daily meet up, okay im lieing i

just goin to see his brother but all of us meet up is a i was think i wasnt paying attention so i didnt hear when the bell rong

i didnt notice until all the students started to clear out...

"kagome over here' i heard sango yell as i walked towards the parking lot. she was with inuyash her boyfriend and kikyo

"are we still meeting up at my house" inuyasha asked and every body said yeah

"will since every body is going to my house kagome do you want to ride with me" asked sesshomaru as he walked up

to inuyash black bmw.

"no she dont want to ride with you asshole" was inuyasha reply

"i believe i asked kagome not you mutt"said sesshomaru

"uhm yes i would like to" i said and with that being said i walked over to sesshomaru car which was a silver Mercedes SL

every body else got in there own car or got a ride and we was all off to inuyasha and sesshomaru house.

"so uhm thanks for the ride" i said since i couldnt deal with the silence anymore.

"its good i mean we all are going to the same place are we not."sesshomaru said

"right"

"unless you wanted to go some where else" he asked. now i knew i should have said no but come on this is sesshomaru

the most popular guy in school i would be stupid to say no.

"do you have some place in mind"i asked trying to sound cool

"i actually do have a place in mind"he said i he made a left when he was suppose to make a right.i turned up the music and enjoyed the

ride know when we did get to inuyasha he was going to be beyond mad but at that moment i could care less.30 minutes in to the ride i found

myself stairing out the car window at a nice size house.

"its our family house outside of the city"said sessomaru as he pulled up infront of the house.

"oh" was i could say we was at his family house out of the city and i knew we we're the only one's unlocked the front door and let

me go in first and what i was toke my breath away. the house was just beautiful it really was. it was to big and it wasnt to small it was just right.

"my family dont come here often cause all my parents do is work so they have no time off to take trips here"

"so why do you still come" I asked

"to get away for alittle or sometimes to throw parties"

"oh yeah i hear you throw some of the best parties" i said

"i do and im also a pretty good mixer"

"whats a mixer" i didnt want to feel stupid but i really didnt know.

"a person who mix liquor and different types of juices to create a good drink dont tell me you never had one"

"i guess i wont tell you then" i said

"you have to let me make you a drink"sesshomaru said as he started to walk to the kitchen with out me even replying to his question.

one moment i was sitting there watching him make drinks then next thing i know we was both my fourth cup i started to feel dizzy but

in a good way if there is a good way.

"you want to go up stairs" sesshomaru asked he didnt look like the drink was effecting him but if you look in to his eyes you could tell

dont ask me how cause i dont know how i could tell by just looking into his eyes

"yeah if you want to"i said he led me to his room and we both sat on his bed and started talking about every thing will we was untill he kiss me and after that i blacked out ...

i woke up to me head killing me but i was warm and felt safe i tryed to roll over but something or more like some one was preventing

me from doing so. i turned my head to see a shirtless sesshomaru still sleep lay next to me. Something told me to look under the

covers but now i wish i didnt cause i saw every thing not only my necked body but his to , as i started to look back up i looked

into his face to see that he was woke and screamed. i cant believe my first time was with sesshomaru i guy i knew but didnt really know.

I couldnt even say nothing i was just ready to go home

r&r

This is my first story ever and i plan on making it a good one so please tell me how you feel iknow this was much for a fisrt chapter but i promise chapter two will be better and there will not be so much ooc just bare with me people bare with me


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER I WRITE ABOUT EVEN THOUGH I WISH I COULD OWN SESSHOMARU**

Its been a whole month since that night at sesshomaru's family house and i havent talked to him since now i really

dont know if he's avoiding me because i been avoiding him. i just couldnt face not that im mad at him no im mad at myself

i blame myself for what happen i mean i should have said no to the drink or stopped after the first one...

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and iknew my mom would be coming in soon so to avoid hearing her voice i got up to start another school day.

I had went to sleep early last night but some reason i was still tired.i pulled out some black legings and a half white T-shirt that had a red heart on it .I got all my bath stuff

together so i can take a shower.

As i walked down stairs i could smell breakfest being cooked

"mom i want some"

"i didnt make enough sorry i didnt think you was going to eat with us" she said as she made my little brother a plate

"right "i said as i started to make a bowl of oatmeal. i sat at the table eating oatmeal while my mother and brother ate their sauage eggs

pancakes. i swear i sometimes hate my family they really act like they dont care, but i wasnt worried I'll be eightteen in anouther year and a half and i can get away

from this hell hold.I finished my small meal and now i was on my way to school

"sango im telling you something is wrong with me all i do is sleep" I said as kikyo sango and i sat out side for lunch

"maybe you go to bed real late" she suggested

" it cant be that because i had went to sleep early and when i say early i mean seven in the after noon early and i woke up still tired

like i didnt go to sleep at all"i said

"maybe your dieing and dont know it or meybe your pregnant...naaa you have to have sex to get pregos and we all know your a virgin"said kikyo what kikyo said scared

me not the dieng part but the pregnant psrt did.I mean what if i was

"right good thing i never had sex hahaha..."i said but that even sounded like a lie to

"you've done it havent you" asked sango

"done what" asked inuyasha as he walked up to where we was sitting

"nothing so sango how is your relationship with miroku going so far" i asked trying to change the subject.

"its going good even though he is a big pervert but he's my big pervert so im okay with it"

"sounds like somebody is in love"said kikyo

"will we was talking for six's months before i introduced him to you"said sango

"i think thats its cute but it don't got nothing on me and inuyasha two year's that we been together" said kikyo.

"kagome you know we been busy with school and i had forgot to ask you what happen to you coming to my house that day" asked inuyasha. had thought

they wouldnt bring that up since its been a month so i have thought of a lie to tell them so i said the first thing that came to my mind.

"oh that day i had sesshomaru drop me off home,my mom had called me and she needed my to watch my brother i was so in a rush i

forgot to call and tell you" i said

"oh okayy because for a seconded inuyasha thought you had run off with sesshomaru to get busy"{laughed kikyo and i laughed with her. if you only knew i thought.

"thats crazy"i said with a weak smile

"its really not because its not like you would be the first" said inuyasha

"yeah i heard that he take girl's to his family house outside of the city and have alittle fun with them if you know what i mean" said sango and every body started to talk

about how he treated girls and i was ashamed to say i was one of them so i didn't...

I woke up an early morning friday but it wasnt from my alarm clock this time but to me feeling sick. I jumped up out of my bed and ran to my bathroom straight for the toilet

where i started to throw up

"kagome are you okay" i heard my mother ask for the bathroom door, i didnt answer her at first because its not like she really care to know

"yea its just i must of ate something bad last night" i knew that was a lie cause this is not the first time i then woke up feeling sick

nope not at all and i believe it will not be the last for a few months.

" okay " and with that she was gone .After i was done throwing up i got ready for school. I didnt eat breakfeast because i had other plan's before i went to school...

if you were looking for me you could find me in the girls bathroom durning lunch time.i was so scared of what the test result's was. before i went to school i had stoped at a store to

buy a pregnancy test and now here i am looking at the box that will either make me or brake me.i toke two big breaths,open the box and went into the stall to take the test.

With in ten minutes my life was over. first time have sex and i got pregnant what was i going to crying for another ten minutes i got my self together, got all my things and left

the girls bathroom.I was walking down the hall not paying attention when i bumped into something real heard that made me fall and drop every thing in my hand.

As i looked up i saw the last person i ever wanted to see. Sesshomaru. But he wasn't looking at me something on the floor had caught his attention and i was okay with that until

i saw what he was looking at.i tryed to grab it but he had already picked it up the pink pregnancy was in his hand and im sure he saw the results.

"uhm can i get that back please that is personal" I asked

"is it personal because its not mine or because you wasn't going to tell me" i heard him ask

"does it matter which one it is"i really wasn't in the mood to talk to him, this was all his fault in the

first place.

"i guess it dont cause i already got the answer. so how far along are you?" was he serious he was talking to me as if we where friends

"I dont know how you feel about me but right now i hate you so dont talk to me as if we are okay, because what you did was not okayy" i was angry

who do he think he is " oh and i headr that you take all the girls to that house of yours so how about you go mess with one of them and leave me the

hell alone" i said as i toke the prgnancy back from him and left the school all together i just couldnt be at school at the moment...

okay here is chapter two and for the person who posted that rude comment i could really care less on how you feel i mean nobody is perfect i know im not and i know my writing is not to but so what i can only get better...

LoveInTheBattleField 7- THANK YOU IM HAPPY SOME BODY LIKE IT SO FAR


	3. Chapter 3

** 3 months later**

It was winter brake meaning no school for two weeks and i was happy. Nobody knew i was pregnant but sesshomaru but i wasn't talking to him.

I had nothing to say to that guy and if your wondering no i'm not mad at him anymore cause i am happy i'm pregnant i have somebody to love me know

and its all thanks to sesshomaru but i still don't like him nope i hated him. He's such a man whore and he wont leave me alone , i mean i was really hiding behind trash can

just to get away from the not like he's try to be in the baby life no he's trying to ruin mine and i'm saying this because of what happen last month...

**Flash back**

"hey kagome" said sesshomaru he was hanging with the whole football team out in front of the school so i had to pass him to get inside

"hey" i said trying to walk past him and his friends

"why are you in a rush nobody going to hurt you" said one of the guys

"maybe she is in a rush to go eat break feast looks like somebody put on some extra weight" said sesshomaru

"fuck you sesshomaru"

"oh do i sense a mood swing coming on"asked sesshomaru. i didn't feel like dealing with him so i pushed passes him and went to class

**end of flash back**

"kagome you have company" my mom yelled from down stairs

"okay" i got up and walked to the door so i could go down stairs but as soon as i opened my door i saw sesshomaru about to knock on it

"what do you want"i asked

"i was just stopping by to see how the girl that is pregnant with my child is doing"

"look i'm tired of you games so how about you leave me alone"

"oh so your tired of my games and you want me to leave"

"yea that's about it"

"well its a shame i cant do that"

"and why the hell not"

"because its my child that you are preeminent with"

"oh now you claim its yous"

"i never said it wasn't"said sessomaru. I didn't feel like arguing with him so i gave up

"fine you want to be in the baby life you can but i haven't told anybody yet and

i don't want to for a little while longer"

"okay you've been to the doctor right"i didn't want to answer this question because i would feel stupid telling him no so i tried to change the subject

"so would you like a boy or a gi..."i couldn't even finish my sentence before he said some thing

"that's a no then let me set some rules"he said

"rules"i couldn't believe him at first i thought i`was hearing thing but i believe that is what he said.

"yes, rule one for now on you will be going to the doctor rule two no dating rule three no male is to touch you

rule four you are to respect me at all time's and until i think of some more that is it" i knew he was serious about

his rule's but i be damned if i follow the.

"you are crazy if you think i'm going to follow those stupid rule's"i narrow his eyes at me and pull me by the arm

"if you brake one of those rules your going to wish you never did" he sounded so cold and evil and for a moment i was scared

but only momentarily, i yanked my arm away from him

"i hate you now get out"


End file.
